criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Revelry
The Revelry is the association of pirates from Darktow Isle. Leadership The Revelry is led by whomever bears the title of Plank King. The Plank King rules The Revelry's stronghold at Darktow Isle. As ruler of the Revelry, The Plank King allows the numerous pirating vessels of the faction the use of Darktow as a place of refuge to trade and sell their ill gotten goods as well as for the repair and maintenance of their ships at no cost. However, the Plank King expects a percentage of all earnings from their activities as tribute each time they come to port regardless of the need for those services at the time. Additionally, the Plank King holds the responsibility of maintaining a basic system of law and order amongst The Revelry's members. In the event of a major dispute between two or more Revelry members pertaining to the breaking of the law, their case is brought before the Plank King at which point the parties argue their cases and the Plank King makes judgement accordingly. If one party is found to be at fault, depending on the severity of the offence, the offending party may be sentenced to pay some form of restitution to the offended party or may even be put to death if the Plank King deems it suitable. The current Plank King of the Revelry is Wyatt Marinos. Membership It appears The Revelry keeps extensive records of those crews aligned to them as noted when the Mighty Nein first docked at Darktow, and furthermore when they made audience with the Plank King. Those who serve under a Captain aligned to The Revelry are considered members bound by its laws of non violence and theft against other members whilst within Darktow Isle; additionally, piracy committed against other members whilst on the seas is strictly forbidden. However only major disputes seem to ever reach the Plank King's ears, with minor incidents such as bar fights or assaults being overlooked or never even reported It should be noted that membership to the Revelry is not solely limited to the various pirate crews that operate in its name. Those who form the citizens of Darktow itself are also considered members and are thus both protected and adherent to its laws. Known Members * The Plank King (Faction leader) * Allison * Bark (if alive) * Bouldergut * Sorris Cade * Jamedi Cosko * Ipess * Linus * Solone * James Tybalt * Vandran * Vera (if alive) * Waldark (if alive) * Jeremiah Willowhisk * Zoen (if alive) Former Members * Avantika: Deceased. * Babenon Dosal: Left the faction of his own accord. * Fiskin Duth: Deceased. * Javeed Jawgrasp Deceased. * Marius LePual: Banished from Darktow and expelled from The Revelry. * Mighty Nein : All banished from Darktow and expelled from The Revelry. ** Beauregard ** Caduceus Clay ** Fjord ** Jester Lavorre ** Nott ** Yasha Nydoorin ** Caleb Widogast * Orly Skiffback: Banished from Darktow and expelled from The Revelry. * Gallan Westman: Banished from Darktow and expelled from The Revelry. History The island presently known as Darktow Isle was formerly under the rule and jurisdiction of the Clovis Concord. The island was an important repair and stopping station from the Menagerie Coast for long-distance shipping. Approximately 40 years prior to The Mighty Nein's first arrival to Darktow, there was a dispute between the heads of the trading guilds with the Clovis Concord, the latter heavily and repeatedly overtaxing smaller shipping businesses in an attempt to close them out of the business so as to own all the means of shipping in the region. In frustration and retaliation, the guilds banded together and ransacked the isle claiming it as their own. Those citizens of the isle at the time who chose not to appose the group now known as The Revelry were absorbed into the faction whilst those who remained loyal to the Clovis Concord including many of the isle's then leaders were killed. Shortly after this event, the Isle was fortified and quickly became the center of most pirate activity around the Menagerie Coast. Approximately 25 years after the founding of The Revelry, there was a second revolt on the Isle aimed against the then current Plank King due to his unpopularity. A large number of the Revelry mutinied and stormed the Throne Roost, killing the Plank King and those loyal to him. After the revolt Wyatt Marinos took up the title of Plank King, ruling the Revelry until present day. References Art: Category:Factions Category:The Revelry Category:Wildemount Category:Lucidian Ocean Category:Lucidian Coast Category:Pirates